A Tenchi Muyo Christmas To Remember
by Sailor Sugar Plum
Summary: A Tenchi Muyo Christmas fan fiction story.


A Tenchi Muyo Christmas To Remember   
Written By Donna Lee aka Sugar Plum aka Sailor Sugar Plum  
Disclaimers: Owned by the creater of Tenchi Muyo,& Rika Miyasaki,& her family are owned by me.  
On a nice cold winter day Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Kiyone,Ryoohki,Tenchi,Mr.Masaki,& Yosho all meet in the kitchen. Tenchi who arranged the meeting says,"I thought it would be a great idea to amaze Rika with a surprize Christmas party since she loves spending time with us,and loves Christmas so much,and we are her only friends. Agree?"  
Washu says,"I sure do. Excellent idea. She'd enjoy it a lot."  
Sasami says,"Great idea Tenchi."  
Ayeka,Mihoshi, and Kiyone says,"I agree."  
Ryoko says,"Good idea."  
Yosho,and Mr.Masaki says,"Splendid idea Tenchi."  
Tenchi says,"I'm glad you agree with my idea. We need to go ahead,and make plans for the surprize Christmas party we will have for her. I think the day before Christmas Eve is the best time to have it. Agree?"  
Washu,Sasami,Ayeka,Mihoshi,Kiyone,Ryoko,Yosho,and Mr.Masaki says,"Yes."  
Tenchi says,"All that's left now is to plan the time we will have it,and what we will be doing at the party.Christmas is only a month away,and we have a lot of planning to do for this party. What about 7P.M.?"  
Washu,Sasami,Ayeka,Mihoshi,Kiyone,Ryoko,Yosho,and Mr.Masaki says,"Agreed."  
Tenchi says,"Now all we got to do is plan what we will be doing for the Christmas party. How about eating supper,opening presents,and singing Christmas Carols?"  
Washu,Sasami,Ayeka,Mihoshi,Kiyone,Ryoko,Yosho,and Mr.Masaki say,"Yes. Agreed."  
Tenchi says,"Everything is all set for the surprize Christmas party we are giving Rika on Christmas Eve.Our meeting is now over."  
That evening Tenchi tells Mr.,and Mrs.Miyasaki about the surprize Christmas party they have planned for Rika on Christmas Eve,and invite them to come,and Mr.,and Mrs.Miyasaki tell Tenchi Rika sure willl enjoy that,and sure we will be there.  
During the next 2 weeks everybody buys a lot of Christmas presents for Rika,and each other for Christmas Washu gets her surprize for Rika a new computer up,and running.  
The day before Christmas Eve they get the house cleaned up for the party,and get all Christmas presents wrapped.  
Christmas Eve night the guests for the Christmas party arrive on time for the party. When Rika comes in,and sees all the decorations for the party she is amazed,and says,"What's going on here?"  
Tenchi says,"It's a Christmas party for you. Your parents knew about it. We just wanted you to enjoy Christmas."  
Rika says,"It is It's a wonderful surprize. Thank you for doing this for me. I'm sure I'll enjoy this party.  
It means a lot to me."  
Tenchi says"We figured that when we planned the surprize Christmas party for you."  
They start the Christmas party by eating supper in the kitchen. They have Honey Ham,rice with gravy,cranberry sauce,Dressing,Turkey,cottage cheeese,corn bread,and brownies with chocolate icing for desert.  
After they finish eating they move to the living room,and start singing Christmas Carols. They sing Silent Night,Away In A Manger,Jingle Bells,O Holy Night,Hark The Herald Angels Sing,Silver Bells,We Wish You A Merry Christmas,and What Child Is This.  
When they finish singing Christmas Carols the Christmas presents get passed around,and it's ti me to open them. Since Washu's Christmas present for Rika couldn't be wrapped she gave it to her unwrapped. Rika starts by looking at the one that's not wrapped,and see that it's sa computer from Washu. Rika says,"I have my own computer now. Thank you Washu."  
Then Rika opens one from Tenchi. It's a box of computer disks to use on her new computer to save files to. Rika opens the one from Sasami next. It's a Game Boy,and a Sailor Moon Game cartridge for it. Rika opens Ayeka's next. It's a Pikachu plush doll. Rika opens Ryoko's next. It's the Connect Four Game.  
Rika opens Yosho,and Mr.Masaki's next. It's 1 package of construction paper,and 1 pair of scissors. The other presents she gets from them are make up a cd player,Sailor Moon R movie subtitled,Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Best Song Collection cd,Sailor Venus plush doll,a Tuxedo Mask plush doll,Top That card game,Uno card game,1 package of notebook paper,1 box of markers,a Sailor Moon plush doll,and Sailor Moon trading cards. Tenchi says,"Everybody else has to wait til tomorrow to open there presents."  
After the party Rika's parents have Tenchi help them get all of Rika's presents home. Rika tells Tenchi how much she enjoyed the Christmas party.  
Everybody has a wonderful Christmas,and Rika gets her own T.V. from Santa Claus along with a VCR.  
The End 


End file.
